plioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hattenper Dun Gumrebra
The Rogue Nation of Hattenper Dun Gumrebra is a huge, orderly nation, ruled by Sasukinov Kravlok with an iron fist, and notable for its frequent executions, digital currency, and smutty television. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical, humorless population of 988 million Gunderluders are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." The medium-sized, corrupt, moralistic, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Law & Order, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Inhpx. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 44.9%. The strong Hattenper Dun Gumrebran economy, worth 70.0 trillion 5318008s a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. However, for those in the know, there is a large, well-organized, fairly diversified black market in Arms Manufacturing, Retail, Furniture Restoration, and Book Publishing. The private sector mostly consists of enterprising ten-year-olds selling lemonade on the sidewalk, but the government is looking at stamping this out. Average income is 70,834 5318008s, with the richest citizens earning 5.9 times as much as the poorest. Citizens know not to ask what their country can do for them but what they can do as chained slaves for their country, newly synthesized elements' half-lives are a million times shorter than the time it takes to say their names, policemen regularly conduct midnight raids on closed donut shops to 'collect evidence', and high-tech infantry rifles automatically reload when the soldier shoots outside the screen of their helmet HUD. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Hattenper Dun Gumrebra's national animal is the Unicron, which is also the nation's favorite main course. POSSIBLE HISTORY REPORT Gninrwa: Sith noitamrofin is tno yleefr elbissecac to eth elpope of yan rehot yrtnuco. Uyo tsmu be of hghi gniknra ytirohtau in eth Nelois or a hghi tnemnrevgo laicifof of Hattenpur ndu Gumrebra''' ' Elfi Tropre 000: Noitamrofin gnidragre eth egdelwokn of an tneican noitazilivci, rane Hattenpur, swa derevocsdi. Deveirtre noitamrofin swa devargen on tawh raepap to be egrla enost stelbta, in a tceladi ralimsi to Pliomopian, dnufo at eth mottbo of eth esa. Rou hcraesre sha dedulcnco tath eth telbta to gnitalsnatr eseth sgnivargen to English dluwo be to esrevre eth sdrwo dan evmo eth tsrfi eerth srettle in esrevre. Eon hcsu elpmaex dluwo be eth drwo “ocean”. In English, it is dellesp “ocean”, tbu in sith egaugnla, gnibe dellca Lingua Terra, it dluwo is dellesp “naoce”. Sralohsc osal eveilbe tath yeth emca mofr eth ssamdnla tath Deus to robrha tneican Hattenper. Eth stelbta ear gnibe detste in a bla rfo DNA at eth emti of sith gnitiwr. ' ' File Report 000: Information regarding the knowledge of an ancient civilization, near Hattenper, was discovered. Retrieved information was engraved on what appear to be large stone tablets, in a dialect similar to Pliomopian, found at the bottom of the sea. Our research has concluded that the key to translating these engravings to English would be to reverse the words and move the first three letters in reverse. One such example would be the word “ocean”. In English, it is spelled “ocean”, but in this language, being called Lingua Terra, it would be spelled “naoce”. Scholars also believe that they came from the landmass that used to harbour ancient Hattenper. The tablets are being tested in a lab for DNA at the time of this writing. Report update (Butthenhagen): Butthenhagen shows suspicion of the tablets being from one of the Pliomopian cults in the area, though their comments on anything regarding the cults are usually to be ignored, because they yet claim avidly that they were some of the first outsides of the Pliomopian government to discover them, and that they are, and I quote, “Good Buddies”, make of that what you will. Butthenhagen labs have been sent the research regarding the tablets, though no reports on what they make of it have been released to the public, or any other Neloian state, most likely because of their… “Lack of understanding”. The majority of the Confederacy is still lacking knowledge about the past of Dun Gumrebra, but none is more curious than they themselves. We wish you good luck on your historical expedition and hope that we may find the truth, despite Butthenhagen’s… “inept” facilities. We will be sending back the files in due time. Thank You, ' ' Butthenhagen Rep., Nelois Head of Propaganda, MGA, and Nelois Olympics electee, Joey J. Jenkins. ' ' Elfi Tropre 001: We llwi noso eviecre eth stelbta mofr eth sbla in Butthenhagen. Eth atda swa evisulcnocin, tbu we ear gnichraesre elbisspo Pliomopian stlcu. Sith tnecre egrsu in lacirotshi yrevocsdi sha detpmopr us to do ermo hcraesre on tawh we thguoth erwe tneican Pliomopian stpo. Eseth stpo ear nettiwr in tneican Pliomopian, so it Yma evah nebe mofr eth stlcu. ' ''' File Report 001: We will soon receive the tablets from the labs in Butthenhagen. The data was inconclusive, but we are researching possible Pliomopian cults. This recent surge in historical discovery has prompted us to do more research on what we thought were ancient Pliomopian pots. These pots are written in ancient Pliomopian, so it may have been from the cults. Elfi Tropre 002: File Report 002: There have been rumours going around that Pliomopia has a secret creature that may end the world. We are here to confirm that Pliomopia has no such creature. All data confirming the theory of the creature needs to be considered blasphemy and the source of the information terminated. All theories about the creature have been destroyed. Earth looked around the solar system, but couldn’t find it, I am entrapped in this white blank cage around me. As I see, I am invisible to the onlookers, there is no hope.